


Over and over again

by allyouneediskarma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt to humour, Consensual but drunk sex, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Luciel likes to crossdress, MC is fucking blind, Open Marriage, Strap-Ons, Undercover Missions, You know the rest of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneediskarma/pseuds/allyouneediskarma
Summary: "I think she is looking at me.""Yes MC she has been eyeing you for almost an hour now."The girl in tight jeans smiles shamelessly at you and your face becomes a red sweaty mess.Of course, you had a type: Red hair, golden eyes, and great personality."I can't speak Korean." You mumble."걱정 하지마 We…won't...need talking" She says before her lips land on yours.





	Over and over again

"I think she is looking at me."

"Yes MC she has been eyeing you for almost an hour now."

The girl in tight jeans smiles shamelessly at you and your face becomes a red sweaty mess.

She is not only sexy, but also confident. She looks at you again, licking her fingers and winking one more.

You return the gaze, indulging yourself. 

She is playing with her hair now; it's shiny, long, and vibrant.

"Seems like you have a type MC" Jaehee remarked.

Of course, you had a type: Red hair, golden eyes, and great personality.

Your inhibitions grew lower with every pint of beer you gulped down, but your god judgment stood strong. You didn't want to do this.

Yes, you had an open marriage with Saeyoung, but you didn't really feel the urge to date anybody else. You sighed; Saeyoung had given you not just absolute freedom, but trust and devotion above everything else. He insisted on the nature he wanted for your relationship.

 _"You are my little bird MC and I don't want you to feel trapped in a cage…I want you to come to me…I want to know you choose me everyday…"_ He said so while he peppered kissed all over you, holding your hand a bit too tight,  he was a bit too afraid you might disappear into thin air.  

The soft voice of a woman makes you snap out of it. She asks Jaehee for a dance, And Jaehee gladly accepts. You smile for her. She is willing to have fun tonight.   
The ambient of the bar is light. There's nice music, moderate drinking, and people exited to get to know each other.

 Before you can think of anything else, you feel a subtle weight dropping next to you.

It's her, the prettiest girl in the bar. She. Is. Sitting. Next. To. You.

You stop breathing. If the was gorgeous from afar, she looks downright ethereal in front of you.

She does not shake your hand but bows lightly as she utters a greeting in the sweetest voice, "안녕하세요!"

Oh, crap… you curse yourself and all of the times you did not pay attention during your Korean classes. God job MC, you are doing great!

You were dumb, but that was a greeting right? You try to mimic her greeting and fail miserably. You couldn't help but laugh at your silliness, and she laughs too. God you are too drunk.

"I'm sorry; I can't speak a word of Korean…" You apologize.

"I…speak a bit…English" She answers, her Korean shows on every syllable and you love it.

He tongue dances in her mouth.

Before you can answer with something witty, she caresses your jaw line, placing her hand on your nape bringing you closer to her.

"걱정 하지마 We…won't...need talking" She says before her lips land on yours.

First eyes in eyes, then lips on lips, and your restraint went down the drain.

She kissed deeply yet softly. Her hands ran carelessly though your hair.

She was doing it so slowly; you felt your heart was racing to make up for it.

She broke the kiss with a sloppy sound and your vision went hazy.

You couldn't move, so she continued.  She then kissed your cheeks, the tip of your nose, your chin and your forehead, deliberately evading your lips.

"Don't do that please" You begged, voice half gone and heart aching.

You cupped her face this time and kissed her again, her hands started to wander. You couldn't be gladder. She started to touch your thighs, you were so nervous you could feel your skin trembling under the gentle touch of her hands.

She stopped and took your hand already leading you somewhere more private.

You were definitely not the kind of person that has one-night stands!

Good god!

Your feet were moving on their own, your mind and body had a discussion the later won. Every fiber of your being leaned into her.

You didn't know how you were capable of hopping into a taxi with her; she soothed your path into it with words in a tongue yet unknown to you and the wetness of her parted lips.

She gave precise instructions to the cab driver, who looked oddly like Vanderwood with a moustache? God you were drunk.

You didn't want the driver to think you were disrespecting him or his unit so you tried to stop her grabbing and kissing.

Thank god your drunken Korean kicked in "미안해요! 아니이리! I'm s-sorry n-not here" you managed to say.

Maybe you made a mistake and said, "please grope me harder" in Korean because she started stroking your ass... You jumped slightly when she first placed her hands on you, her innocent kisses on your lips contrasted with her lewd hands now stroking your ass and tits.

Fortunately, you arrived quickly enough and jumped out of the taxi without looking at the driver in the eye.

 She opened the door to her apartment and you rushed to take vengeance.

You went straight for her cleavage, kissing her neck and then the top of her breasts. Her moans were getting you bothered.    
Before you could touch her further, she lifted you in her arms, bridal style, and dropped you on her bed.

She kissed you again while moaning, and lost no time. She got on your pants. You weren't even undressed yet and she had already a hand inside your underwear rubbing your clit.

"Does it…feel good?"

"예! 예! 예!" You couldn't articulate properly, but it was more than obvious that you wanted her.

Oh god, you were being so careless and selfish…

She kept rubbing you and putting her fingers inside you, all you could hear were the lewd sounds of your wet cunt.

You were in the verge of cumming, trembling thighs and rising chest, but she stopped and said something you didn't understand with that pretty mouth of hers.

You closed your eyes and tried to sit down on the bed.

"Oh."

Your heart wanted to burst out of your chest; she was sitting on a chair nearby wearing a strap-on, a big strap-on.

She looked at you with the same inviting eyes she had in the bar.

Your pussy clenched in anticipation. You wanted this.

You sat on top of her; she helped you get steady with her hands on your hips until you started riding her.

She was eager, and as soon as you had adjusted yourself, she started pounding you.

"세게세게세게" She chanted, but you didn't need to understand the language to know what she meant.

The strap-on soon started vibrating, taking you both to the edge.

The angle was so god it didn't take long before you came all over her.

You knew you were going to pass out. You were tired and drunk, and you kissed her one last time as you started to loose consciousness.

"나는 너를 너무 사랑해" She said right into your ear.

Ah, those words. You had only heard them from Saeyoung.

 _"Oh dear Saeyoung. What have I done?"_ You thought before giving in.

 

* * *

 

When morning comes, you wake up next to a pretty red headed girl with smudged make up and a great jaw line.

Crap, Crap.

_"I need to get out of here. Maybe if I leave the bed slowly? God, I entered a stranger's house. And, I fucked her! My god. My phone? Where is my phone?"_

You found it because it wouldn't stop vibrating.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 20 LOST CALLS FROM JAEHEE?" You shouted.

Shit.

_"Oh no she is moving! Should I say something?"_

"I-I'm sorry I n-need to go I'm so sorry I have a husband and…" You stuttered.

"Damn right you have a husband," He said removing his wig.

What? Why was he laughing?

"S-Saeyoung? Is it you?"

You started crying.  "I'm so sorry Saeyoung! I-I cheated on you! I'm such an idiot! You must hate me now! I ruined everything I-I…"

He quit laughing and approached you with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh MC You didn't do anything bad. There´s no need to feel ashamed."

"Given the change I could have cheated on you..."You spat out.

"You didn't."

"No, technically but..."

"Honey, you know our marriage agreement is…"

You interrupted "I know! But I didn't let you know I was planning to have a night like this, communication is vital! And I just didn't thought! I was just having beer with Jaehee and...then you came and…!"You were concerned."Were you following me because you don't trust me?"

"No! I was following you for security reasons! I wanted you to have the safest night out! I know Jaehee can karate chop a motherfuker, but I was just making sure you wouldn't get kidnapped again MC."

He wrapped his arms around you. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I went undercover."

"N-no, I'm sorry Saeyoung…I…wasn't thinking"

"If you do ever decide to have something with someone else…I know you would tell me MC. I know an open marriage might be hard to work with but I do not want you to feel chained to me. Never. "Saeyoung kissed your hand."I'm sorry about this misunderstanding I thought it would be fun."

"What? To give me a heart attack?"

"No" He laughed softly, smiling into your hand and kissing your fingers. "You chose me again. You didn't notice, but tons of other people were staring at you, flirting with you MC. And yet, you chose me again."

"I will always choose you Saeyoung. I love you."

He looked at you with the fondest expression you had seen on him yet.

  
And then...he started joking again...

"You love me~? Then why won't you learn Korean honey ~? It was so fun hearing you try it!"

He mocked you imitating your attempts to say 'hello' last night.

"I think I liked you better with your wig on, you were cuter and less loud."

"Nooo~ There is no better flavor of the defender of justice than the original flavor!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading? I wrote this in two hours so please be gentle? I have a lot of homework god I hate college.


End file.
